You Belong With Me
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: LILEY songshot- "Are you really going to pick a fight right now?" Miley asked in tired voice. "Are you going to keep going out with someone who doesn't get you, and make it so you don't see what's right in front of you?" I said quickly...


**A/N: Well here is a new songshot. I hope it's better then my recent disasters. I think it is. Well there's actually more fluff in this. Anywho, the song is _You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift_. Enjoy in Lilly's POV...**

**You Belong With Me

* * *

**

As I walked into Miley's house, I saw her walk towards me, grabbing her keys on the way.

"What? Miles are you leaving?" I asked.

"Sorry Lil, but I've got a date." She told me, turning her back towards the door and faced me.

"Miley I just got here, why didn't you tell me awhile ago?"

"I guess I just forgot. Look can we talk later, I'm gonna be late."

I narrowed my eyes. "You still dating that preppy cheerleader?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So you don't like her and you know it."

"I do too." She defended.

"Oh that is complete bullshit, you do not like her. Miles she's too much of a girly girl, even for you. Now that's saying something."

"Whatever Lil. Ok, Dad's out tonight and Jackson's at a party and I'll be back late. See ya."

Then with that she was out the door in a flash. I shook my head in annoyance and walked over to the kitchen. She hasn't been the best friend about a lot of things lately. Is it me or is it her? I thought to myself, taking a soda out of the fridge. "She's just not listening to herself and what she really wants. Plus I have a huge crush on her and I'll tell her when I want." I said to myself in the empty house, then took a sip of soda. Then I walked over to the couch and turned on the TV.

After about an hour of watching TV, although pretty much staring off and not paying attention, I suddenly thought of something I could do for Miley. It's the perfect idea, I could just write a song out. Part of it telling her how I feel and the other part telling her what her girlfriend is always like...a jerk. I probably wouldn't put it that way. But it was still going to be heard.

For another hour I had been doing nothing but writing. Sitting up on the couch, laying back and then sideways. I was looking at the small sheet of paper I had started writing on, just staring at the first few lines of a verse I wrote and wondering what to write next. I can't believe it took me an hour, just to write this. How the hell does Miley write so well? Then just at the thought of her name, the door started to open and Miley walked in. She turned right around to lock the door, so I had time to fold the paper into my pocket.

"Miles, in what world is a few hours being back late?"

Miley turned around with a slight jump. "Holy crap Lilly, you scared me. I didn't know you'd still be here."

"Well it looks like I am and I'm guessing your date went just ok?"

"No, things went great. Why do you care anyway? You didn't seem to care before." Miley asked, tossing her jacket on the side of the couch. Then I leaned up from laying down as she sat next to me.

"I kinda do, because judging by the fact that you were only gone two hours, it's not that hard to guess."

"Alright fine, it wasn't that great, but it's still going good, she's cool and I like her."

"She's a cheerleader and since when is cheer leading cool? Oh and she's even the captain, I mean what does that tell you that she doesn't do with her time? She doesn't learn, therefore she's more of an airhead then one would think." I smiled, trying to get my point across.

"Are you really going to pick a fight right now?" Miley asked in tired voice.

"Are you going to keep going out with someone who doesn't get you and make it so you don't see what's right in front of you?" I said quickly.

"Huh?" She wondered.

"Exactly." I rolled my eyes, stood up and then walked to the door. "Look I gotta go, but I-"

"Why? I just got back." Miley partly whined, as she walked over to the door.

"You want me to stay now?" I raised an eyebrow at her, bringing up what happened before she left. Sure I was acting childish, but I thought the joke could be on her tonight.

"Lil don't be like that, that was...forever ago. But yeah I do, cause it's late and no one's home, so I'd say I'm pretty bored."

"I'm real sorry you're bored, but we could hang out next weekend if you want? I'm kinda busy, so I gotta go."

"Are you serious? You're leaving me here just like that? Wait, what are you busy with?" Miley asked, a little panicked.

"Yeah I'm leaving cause I'm just... busy, but I'll call ya later. Bye Miles." I shut the door, then walked to my car. Feeling like a little bit of a jerk for the sudden exit, I still did it. Once I was home, I went straight to work on writing more to the song again.

The next few days, during school lunch, I had a school book on the table and put the paper with the song on it. I had it open while I worked on it, so it didn't look to obvious.

"Lilly, why are you doing homework right now?" Miley asked. Yes, she bought it.

"Cause I feel like it."

"Well can't you feel like it later and eat something?"

"I'm fine, I ate a little. So don't worry about me." I told her, then focused back on the paper.

"Alright then." Miley continued to finish her lunch.

After school I walked to my car quickly and was about to get in, until Miley stepped right by my side.

"What is it Miles? I gotta go, I'm in a hurry."

"I know. But why? Why have you been in such a hurry lately? You've been acting weird." She told me suspiciously.

"I'm just busy alright? But I'll see you later this week." Then I got in my car and drove straight home.

At home is where I played out the tunes to the stuff I had written so far, on my guitar. I was hoping to have this song finished by Friday, then I could sing for her that night. But when I walked in her house on Friday, she wasn't exactly in the mood that I was hoping. The complete opposite in fact.

"Lilly, what the hell have you been doing?" Miley shouted as I walked in and she walked toward me, looking ready to go out.

"I'm sorry?" I was confused at the moment.

"Oh, you don't get it? Why have you been acting so distant this entire week? It's getting really annoying and honestly...I miss you."

"Wait, _I_ act distant? Miley you're always going on dates that you don't want to be on. When are you gonna stop and hang out with me on the weekends like you use to?" I said with a stern look. She knew it was true.

But avoiding that, she went on with the topic about me. "I mean you've been acting distant by leaving school as soon as it's over and hardly talking to me this entire week. I'm surprised you even showed up tonight."

"I came here because I want to show you something. But you're acting like you don't even want to listen and that you're probably..."

"Lil I'm gonna be late, can we do this another time?"

"Exactly right." I smiled to myself at being right on cue. "And no we can't. I'm finished with what I'm doing Miley, which is why I came here. I didn't come tonight, to watch you walk out on me for another date."

Miley looked at me for several seconds, sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, she's just waiting and-"

"Controlling you Miley. You don't see it do you? Just screw the date and stay here tonight." I pleaded.

Miley sighed and opened the door, but was only half way out before she turned back around. "You, you brought your guitar?" I had leaned it up against the chair on the front porch.

"Well yeah, but why does it matter to you? I thought you have a date that you're gonna be late for." I shrugged my shoulders.

Miley still stood in the doorway, biting her bottom lip and looking down. Contemplating on what to do now. She was torn, but the right answer was standing in front of her and I could see it in her eyes that she knew it too. Then she turned around and picked up my guitar, walked back inside and shut the door.

"You're right, fuck the date. I want you to show me what you came over for tonight." Then Miley gently handed me my guitar.

"You can be quite the mystery sometimes, you know that?" I smirked, then walked over to the couch.

"Um, thanks? Was that supposed to be a compliment?" She chuckled and I did too.

"Yeah. Well all week I've been writing a song, that's whats been taking up my spare time. And the song is all for you Miles." I gave her a big smile, to which she returned. Then we both sat on the couch.

"Thanks Lil, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Alright, here it goes..."

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
_  
_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I held the eye contact I had with her and we were both smiling, knowing that this was true.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me_

When I had practiced that, I tensed up and knew that it would be a nerve racking part, but it surprisingly flowed right out and it was just at the sight of Miley's gentle gaze. And to this her expression had a curious, yet excited look that I couldn't make out.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
__Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Miley rolled her eyes, then a slight expression of apology came across her face.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

As Miley's eyes were still focused on mine, her face became serious and I could swear I saw the glistening of tears held up strong. Then she scooted closer as I sang softer.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

I looked down at my guitar, as I whispered the last line and gently finished the last chord. Then I turned to Miley.

"So what do you think?" I nervously asked her.

"I belong with you Lilly. I don't know why I didn't see it before..." Miley moved to close the small amount of space between our faces and met my lips with hers in a soft kiss. "Thanks for opening my eyes." She whispered.

"Anytime and thanks for sticking around to listen." I winked, then leaned in for a longer kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah it's fluffy I know, but I just like this song and it seemed like it would fit for Liley. Review! Peace!**


End file.
